1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and the method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a PDP and the method for manufacturing the same in which the formation of dielectric layer is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP is a display device that realizes the display of images through excitation of phosphors by plasma discharge. That is, a predetermined voltage is applied between two electrodes mounted in a discharge region of the PDP to affect plasma discharge therebetween, and ultraviolet rays generated during plasma discharge excite a phosphor layer formed in a predetermined pattern to thus form visible images.
Traditionally, in such PDPs, the dielectric layer has been formed by a screen printing method. The screen printing method includes a step for applying dielectric paste to a substrate through a screen mask covering the electrodes. With the above method, all the elements of the PDP will be formed by one printer by exchanging screen masks and pastes. In this screen printing method, a dielectric paste is applied to a squeezer and then ejected through the openings of the screen mask while a squeezer reciprocates on the screen mask thus printing a dielectric layer. The printed dielectric layer is then dried and fired.
However, in order to achieve a desired thickness for the dielectric layer, the above processes must be repeated many times. This produces a multilayered structure for the dielectric layer. This multilayer be problematical and inefficient as vapor develops between each of the dielectric layers having a negative impact on discharging characteristics while producing a dielectric layer whose thickness is difficult to control and whose thickness uniformity is poor. Also, the thickness of the dielectric layers stacked on top of each other becomes uneven thus reducing a brightness characteristic. Further, this multi layered approach can be problematical and inefficient as a mesh shape of the screen mask remains on the dielectric layer thus reducing the smoothness of the surface of the dielectric layer. Also, the screen mask will have to be replaced often because of wear of the squeezer. Therefore, what is needed is an improved and more efficient method for forming the dielectric layer in a PDP.